The Dead World/Issue 68
Keeping an eye on the road waiting for Will to return, Bella sighed as she fiddled with the berretta 92fs gun which was currently laying on the hood of the truck. She wasn't keeping her hopes up, she knew Lewis was most likely dead...but there was some small hope. Hearing footsteps behind her, Bella turned to see Anthony who came to stand by her side giving a small smile. "just wondering if you had any ideas on where we could head to" Anthony said but after she gave him the really? look he closed his eyes and reopened them before speaking. "also to check up on you" he admitted and Bella gave him a small smile before returning to play with her gun knowing it was on safety. "I'm fine" she told him quietly but Anthony just stood their raising his eyebrow so she sighed and continued. "trust trying to not get my hopes up..." Bella continued and Anthony nodded understanding before he put his hand on her shoulder. "its not wrong to have a little hope" Anthony whispered to her and Bella let out a little laugh, moving her hair from her face. "ok so if I find out he's not alive then I blame you yeh?" Bella asked trying to be humorous and ignore the feelings deep down but he just looked at her seriously. "if you want to, yes" Anthony responded and Bella grumbled turning to face him completely. "can you joke for like five minutes?" Bella asked but Anthony shrugged but before he could answer the sound of a motorcycle came down the road and soon enough it came to a stop near them, Will getting off of it. Before Bella even asked, Will just gave her the sad and sorrowful look causing the woman to rush into the RV bathroom trying not to burst into tears while both men just sighed. ---- Watching as Bella ran into the RV bathroom crying, Lily and Emily shared a look but decided not to disturb Bella and instead finished up checking the belongings before they shared a small smile. "looks like everyone's got everything" Lily stated ruffling Maria's hair who gave a little giggle causing the two older woman to smile even more. "can I draw now?" Maria asked and Emily laughed before handing the little girl her drawing book causing her to let out a happy sigh as she went to the table to continue her drawing. "are you ok?" Emily asked Lily now that Maria had gone but Lily in question just looked at her confused so Emily continued. "about your dad?" Emily whispered so Maria wouldn't over here and Lily done a little "oh" in realization and went silent again. "look if you want to talk about it...." Emily began laying her hand on Lily's causing them to share a look "I'm here ok" Smiling Lily nodded and leaned towards her giving her a quick kiss "I know but I just want some time to think about it" Lily reassured her girlfriend who nodded before snuggling into Lily's chest. During this, Bella finally came out of the bathroom sniffling a little as she blew her nose but before the two lesbians could ask if she was alright Maria spoke up. "Bella, can you drawn with me?" Maria asked and everyone looked at the little girl wide eyed before Bella hid all her emotions behind a smile and walked over to the little girl. "sure i'll draw with you" Bella said softly dismissing Lily's complaints and worries as she joined Maria at the table and asked what to draw. ---- Sitting on the hood of the truck, Will over looked a map with Logan and Anthony, the latter showing them where him and Karen had discussed going and it ended up being a small town that was nearby. "so to get to this town, we'd use up about half our gas?" Will asked looking up to Anthony for a moment who nodded. "yeh" Anthony stated but they both saw Logan shaking his head so they turned to look at him causing him to say something. "I aint saying its a bad idea, but what if there aren't any supplies in that town at all?" Logan asked and they all sighed nearly at the same time as they thought about what Logan had asked. After a couple of moments Will finally came up with an idea and excitedly leaned forward to look over the map to see where the road is at before he located it and showed the other two. "when I met...Natasha, I met her on a road, it had cars FULL of supplies and that's not to far from the town Anthony is showing us....maybe if the town goes bust we can go there?" Will suggested and they all nodded in agreement. "how long you reckon until it gets dark?" Anthony asked and Will on instinct check his watch despite it not working properly so he quickly looked up to the sky. "meh, I'd guess a good 12 hours, how long to get there?" Will responded and Anthony gave a little chuckle as he replied. "about the same" Anthony answered and they all nodded. "good, we get there and have a little rest then yeh?" Logan grunted and they all nodded before smiling. "alright i'll put the bike in the back of the truck and sit in the back with it, save fuel ok?" Will asked and they both nodded in response before heading off to tell the rest of their group. "Lets do this" Anthony joked. ---- Soon enough the group were back in their vehicles with Anthony in the lead driving the RV so they knew where they were going. At the back of the RV sat Maria and Bella still drawing while Lily and Emily were using each other to lean on as they had a little rest. This left Anthony alone to his thoughts as he led the group down the empty road. Led? he still laughed a little at the thought of him being leader but only a little....he'd just noticed it earlier but with Lewis gone, Will seemed to be looking to Anthony to be the right hand man. Right hand man? Anthony could still barely fire a machine gun never mind help lead a group of people. Sighing to himself, Anthony looked in the rearview to see Bella and Maria seemed to be playing some kind of drawing game but he quickly looked away when Bella caught his gaze. Excusing herself from the little girl, Bella got up and walked over to the front of the RV, quickly joining Anthony in the front seat leaving the two in silence for a couple of moments before she finally spoke. "I don't blame you by the way...just wanted to let you know" Bella said and Anthony nodded giving a small smile. "I know, you were only joking earlier" Anthony responded but Bella just sighed and shook her head, bowing it low. "I shouldn't have joked about that...." Bella mumbled sadly but Anthony just reached over and gave a comforting rub on the arm. "don't worry about it...how you holding up?" Anthony asked and Bella raised an eyebrow at his question. "don't you ever get tired of asking that..." Bella asked in return and Anthony chuckled shaking his head. "not if I'm making sure my friends are alright" he responded causing Bella to smile a little as she nodded and leaned her head against the window. "I'm good, you?" Bella asked surprising Anthony a little at being asked whether he was alright for a change but he just shrugged it off. "I'm good" he responded and she nodded before the two fell into a comfortable silence. ---- Driving in the truck, Logan sat at the steering wheel while Karen sat beside big man going through some bible they had found in old man Charles's room. "honestly, I don't think he believed this shit himself" Karen stated causing Logan to smirk as she chucked it into the glove compartment. "what you smirking at big man?" Karen asked him turning to look at him pursing her lips but all he did to respond was use one of his hands to show her his cross necklace. "Holy shit, your a believer? what the fuck man?" Karen asked laughing out loud causing him to laugh as well. "maybe, you got a problem with that?" Logan asked in return but she just shook her head still laughing a little. "na man, you want to believe in god and shit, you believe" Karen stated and the two went into silence again until Karen finally spoke up again. "big man...why don't we talk much anymore?" Karen asked seriously but he just chuckled raising an eyebrow. "we're talking now aren't we?" Logan asked in return causing Karen to purse her lips and bump his shoulder playfully. "you know what I mean!!" she exclaimed and the two were soon laughing and sharing jokes, trying to ignore the world around them for once. ---- Sitting sprawled out in the back of the truck next to the motorcycle, Will looked down at his watch and tapped it despite it not working but truth be told, he just needed something to think about. Sighing, Will soon reached into his pocket and drew out the bag full of the pictures the group had taken and looked at them all in sadness, being care full not to let them blow away. Running his finger along one that had Natasha in it, Will resisted the urge to cry as he closed his eyes briefly and returned the pictures to his pocket. He could carry on without her, he had to, for the group.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues